User talk:RelentlessRecusant
Feel free to' leave me a message.' Archived talk: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 __TOC__ Raid on Beryl A few problems here: one, zero ONI casualties, I know were dealing with civilians, but with ten thousand of them, eventually you're gonna run into some shotgun weilding ex-ODST. Make more sense with something like seven ONI personel dead and a dozen injured two: I can see ONI getting away with assassinations, but six thousand dead, four thousand kidnapped?! with this many dead, somebody is going to find out about this! Finally, do you mind if I make a character that survives the carnage and takes revenge (the aforementioned ex-ODST). Re. Request Alright then... -- Sgt. johnson 22:30, 25 November 2008 (UTC) So the Spartans won't be working together? -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 22:46, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Due to the amount of contribution you made to the RP, we won't be able to redact your entire posts. Redaction is a hassle, thus improvisation is the only way to solve this problem. So, to handle this problem, I've decided to continue this "subplot" without using your properties. Oh, and the protagonist goes after my name? Sure! :) KAC- 04:33, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Get on Skype or IRC, NOW. Reply If you want to talk, I can do it over IRC if you wish. : ) [[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'''We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels]] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]' You quit to fast, I am not using my usual IRC name right now : P Today's Plot No problem, I think your description was just fine. I read it over (most of it, at least) and found it pretty fasciating. There are a few areas that could use an English-minded person (hehe, me) to help with, but all in all, it was a very enjoyable read... I'm going to keep reading it, and I'm already thinking of a few ways to add in my specialties. Send ya the stuff I promised tomorrow. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 01:37, 27 November 2008 (UTC) A Future Project... As I'd asked quite a while ago (possible a year or so), would you be interested in participating in a joint-project (literary medium, of course). Not sure as to the complete plot, but you can help with it. P.S. Days have been ''much busier than expected, even moreso what with Thanksgiving preparations. Not sure if I'll be on AIM much for quite a while. Thank you for your interest in working with Reed Biomedical Technologies. I can be contacted on #DATACOM I'll be on the IRC in about 20 minutes. KAC- 20:02, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Alright, alright. Fine. I have AIM now. My screen name is the same as my Gmail address. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 17:29, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Administrative Conduct Relentless, Having been browsing through this Wiki due to some of the discussion I occasionally earwig in on in the IRC channel #halo-fanon, it came to my attention that Ajax's image was being plagiarised. Now, I maintain a healthy interest in all Wikis (This one admittedly less than most, and I have my reasons for that) however this sort of issue was something that soon drew my attention. My first quibble with the matter is what you asked Ajax to do regarding punishment. Now, if a User is breaking a policy, it doesn't matter who punishes him. Saying Ajax would be 'biased' is insane. The punishment should be decided by the policy and even if it is Ajax's image and he's the one dealing the punishment, that's irrelevant if he follows the conditions set down by the policy. He should be left to enforce the punishment no matter what his relationship with the matter is, and if he does something that's not in the policy, you have other administrators for a reason; to rectify this. So therein lies my first quibble. My second quibble is the number of warnings this young man seems to have received. It's not hard what he's being told; don't steal Ajax's image and don't modify it. Not hard. I'd expect no more than a single warning before a one day ban, yet this young man seems to have received many, many warnings, far more than he needs to. Therein lies my second quibble. Now my third relates to Subtank and her dealing of the problem. I find it absolutely shocking that an administrator deals with a problem in this way. Ajax has explicitly stated that he does not want his image used or modified, or any other adaptation, yet Subtank sees fit to say that it's all fine and dandy if Ajax is credited, despite Ajax not even wanting the image used in the first place. If the image doesn't violate any of your policies, then Ajax has full control over it, as the creator, as I have control over my car. Therefore Subtank making this as a resolution, to me, seems absolutely shocking and poor from an administrator. It's really not hard to just tell the plagiarising user not to do it or he will be banned. This resolution from Subtank was, to my mind, absolutely shocking, especially from an administrator. I've shown you my three issues, and I know for a fact that I'm not the only one feeling like this. I respect you as a user and a person, Relentless, and I greatly appreciate what you did in the early days of ''Star Wars'' Fanon. I also have enjoyed my conversations with you in #swfanon, yet I will not hesitate to voice my opinion on a matter if I feel it necessary. I'm not a major contributor to this wiki, and I do not intend to become one, but as a Wikian and a member (no matter how small time a user my opinion is just as valid) I feel that this needs to be given voice. This is nothing against you as a member, and I'm not seeking to insult you or your Wiki, indeed my purposes are to improve your Wiki by pointing you to the areas in need of address. My warmest regards. --Darth tom (talk) :Wow. You in my head stealing my thoughts or something? Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 19:33, 29 November 2008 (UTC) J!MMY Ok, Kyle, seeing as you're the administrator who has been dealing with this on the talk pages, i'll speak to you. I think quite a few people have had enough of Jimmy plagiarising Ajax's image, and it's really unfair that it should take this long to deal with it. Ajax should have been comforted in the fact that Jimmy's plagiarism was deleted........but it hasn't been. In fact, the administration are apparently discussing it. WHAT IS THERE TO DISCUSS?? It seems pretty obvious to most people that Jimmy is in the wrong. Why hasn't this been dealt with? From what I see, Jimmy is justifying it, Ajax is suffering because people are plagiarising him (with no help from the admins), and member's of the community are either pissed with how it's being dealt with, or laughing at the people dealing with it. I hate to say it, but this incident is turning into the same sort of crappy incidents that halopedia has. Do the right thing and delete that plagiarised crap already, please. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 19:25, 29 November 2008 (UTC) *It seems James agrees with me, although in much more succinct terms. --Darth tom (talk) RE: RE: J!MMY My point is that there should be no hesitation at all. Nobody should be exempt from administrative action for this long. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 19:46, 29 November 2008 (UTC) RERERERERERERE:Godmodding First off, Anti Material does not = Anti Tank. Anti Material is a 'soft' stationary targets like unexploded ordnance, field equipment, field supplies, stationary weapons. Thanks that don't have dozens of layers of titanium and ceramic armour. Also, don't you think in the space of 500 years armour technology will of continued to evolve? Anyway, if a modern Halo era tank can even resist a single 102mm Heat rocket, something that would crack open a modern battle tank, I think a metal spike fired from infantry held rifle isn't going to hurt it. I also don't think theres any room for improvement on the technology of the SRS99. Vector Just so you know, I become aware of messages on my talk page via an email alert. Thus, it would save you time and effort to just email me these messages, rather than messaging me, or messaging me to check my emails. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 00:49, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Satire? Orly nao? So while I haven't been looking theres bee a rule switcheroo? Godmodding and plagiarism are okay now and Satire is banned? On the note of 'personal attacks' have you complied with my request to remove that reference to me comprimising my personal privacy against my will yet or am I going to have to do it for you? Concerning Subtank<\s> Kimberly Ivy Blackburn and the Necros project I was looking at your latest project, Kimberly Ivy Blackburn (I'm guessing the admins she's based on is Subtank). Great article, especially the diagrams showing the various augmentations she has received. Anyway, I was wondering if you could do a similar thing for the Revenants in Ajax's Necros project, or at least my Revenant, David Kilgore. You would need, at least for David, to find a diagram with a male figure. Also, the augmentations for the Revenants would be more cybernetic than genetic.